


Plato's Stepchildren:  What If?

by LemonLimePeach



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Arguing, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, but not romantically, gen but can be read as slash, tweaking "Plato's Stepchildren", very very slight non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonLimePeach/pseuds/LemonLimePeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if, instead of Chapel, Spock had been made to kiss someone else by the Platonians?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plato's Stepchildren:  What If?

Captain Kirk glanced at his First Officer before turning to his CMO, who was keeping near the captain's chair. It was obvious he was avoiding something.

That something was really a someone, who was bent rigidly over his science station, making sure nothing in the planet's nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere would harm humanoids.

Said someone had also been avoiding the CMO.

Ever since the Platonians had tried to force the Enterprise's empathetic CMO to stay with them by humiliating his friends, things hadn't been the same between Spock and Bones. The lack of yelling, on Bones' part, anyway, wasn't much of a loss, but Kirk missed their camaraderie. And if he knew his CMO and First Officer, he was certain that they missed their special form of friendship, as well.

He had to hand it to the Platonians; they sure knew how to get under Bones' skin. But had the kiss really been necessary?

They'd made Bones walk up to Spock, dressed in that pseudo-Greek getup, and plant a kiss on his lips. And had made Spock reciprocate. Quite passionately.

Jim Kirk, who had seen wonders unimaginable in his 35 years of life, was now aghast at his two best friends, being forced to make out.

He wasn't sure how much further the Platonians would have made them go, but he was beyond relieved when he felt the telepathic powers awaken in him.

Bones had been feeling his lips, in a daze. Spock made sure to use Kirk as a buffer between himself and the doctor.

And so they'd remained. It had been over two weeks, and Kirk had a plan. He turned to his First Officer.

"Mr. Spock, do you have some grievance with Dr. McCoy?" he asked, settling his body more comfortably in the captain's chair.

Spock stood erect. "I have no grievance with the good doctor, Captain," Spock stated.

"Doctor, have you any issues with Mr. Spock?" McCoy licked his lips quickly, looking askance at Jim. 

"No more'n usual, Jim," was Bones' feeble attempt at teasing.

 _I suppose I will have to be the one to break the ice_ , Kirk thought.

"Mr. Spock, please come here." Spock did as he was ordered. "Now, if I remember correctly, you two have already kissed. Isn't it time that you, as they say, "make up"?"

Bones blushed deeply and Spock fidgeted. Kirk smiled warmly and innocently.

"I guess if you call what he did kissing, yeah," Bones huffed, attempting to recapture some of his pride. "You'd think kissing a computer would involve some sparks, right?"

Spock inclined his head, seemingly to position himself above the sophomoric banter. But he could not resist, it seemed: "Doctor, for a being so effusive in emotion, you are very poor at creating a pleasing experience in which emotion is required."

Kirk stifled his laughter. Neither of the men noticed.

Bones glowered a little at that. "Didn't catch me at peak performance, Mr. Spock,"

"Nor myself at mine, Doctor." Spock met Bones' eyes, then walked back to his science station.

Silence enjoyed a brief reign before Bones went over to Spock and leaned against the console. Kirk heard then talking about trace chemical elements in the atmosphere and their effects on lifeforms and smiled. All was right in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, positive or negative, is very, very much appreciated. I'm very shy about my writing and am looking for ways to improve it!


End file.
